The invention relates to a self-locking descender for descending along a rope, comprising:                a pulley in the form of a cam rotating between a locking position of the rope against a brake shoe and a released position,        an actuating handle of the pulley to perform manual release of the rope in an intermediate position,        and a mechanism with an interruptible mechanical link between the pulley and handle after said intermediate position has been passed causing disengagement of the pulley and automatic return of the cam to the locking position.        